Chłopiec-Który-Nie-Chce-Umrzeć
by TheShadowSwan
Summary: Z serii co by było gdyby... Zły i mroczny Lord Voldemort znajduje dn.


_To jest parodia. Wszelkie wątki nie są pisane na serio, w związku z czym prosimy o odłożenie ostrych przedmiotów i zimnej logiki ;)._

* * *

Zły i mroczny Czarny Pan obserwował właśnie z zadowoleniem rzeź kolejnej mugolskiej wioski. Latające w powietrzu smugi kolorowych zaklęć. Czerwony Cruciatus i soczysto-zielona Avada. Cóż za ironia, że jedno z jego ulubionych zaklęć jest w kolorze Gryffindoru. Biedny Godryk musi się w grobie przewracać.

Krzyki tych żałosnych mugoli syciły jego uszy, a widok ich krwi sprawiał, że jego czerwone oczy błyszczały zadowoleniem. Majestatycznym, mrocznym krokiem rozpoczął przechadzkę po wiosce, z przerażającym wykrzywieniem wąskich warg, które miały imitować uśmiech. Jednak gdy mijał doskonale bawiącą się Bellę coś spadło mu prosto pod nogi. Tym czymś okazał się wyrzucony z okna czarny notes, zeszyt z niemalże białym napisem – „Death Note". Riddle już chciał go zignorować i przejść dalej gdy wyczuł od niego jakieś magiczne zawirowanie. Praktycznie od razu na myśl przyszedł mu jego pamiętnik. Jego pierwszy horkruks. Podniósł go i aportował się do swego Czarnego Dworu, by zbadać ten dziwny notes.

„**Osoba, której imię i nazwisko zostaną zapisane w tym notesie, umrze.**

**By doprowadzić do śmierci danej osoby, podczas wpisywania imienia i nazwiska należy dokładnie ujrzeć w myślach jej twarz. Nie można zatem jednym wpisem zabić wszystkich osób o takich samych imionach i nazwiskach.**

**Po wpisaniu imienia i nazwiska, w ciągu 40 sekund należy podać oczekiwaną przyczynę śmierci.**

**Jeśli przyczyna śmierci nie zostanie opisana, osoba ta umrze na zawał.**

**Po wpisaniu przyczyny śmierci piszący otrzymuje kolejne 6 minut i 40 sekund na dokładne opisanie jej okoliczności.**"

Voldemort tylko spojrzał na dziwny napis i zastanowił się, który z jego sług byłby dość głupi, by robić sobie z niego żarty. Jednak coś (czyżby to była ciekawość?) nie dawało mu spokoju. A jeśli to nie żart? No dobrze, spróbujmy. Wezwał do siebie swego szczura laboratoryjnego, znaczy bardzo wiernego śmierciożercę, którego formą animagiczną zupełnym przypadkiem był szczur. W końcu na co mu sługa z długiem życia wobec szczeniaka Potterów? Ozdobnym, ćwiczonym przez dziesięciolecia pismem wykaligrafował pierwsze nazwisko „_Peter Pettigrew_" i czekał... Równo po czterdziestu sekundach Glizdogon zaczął się dusić i padł na dywan. Jeden czar diagnostyczny później – zawał serca. Voldemort uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Jednym machnięciem różdżki usunął ciało, po czym zaczął w myślach przeglądać listę swoich wrogów lub po prostu niezbyt lojalnych sług.

_Snape... Komu służy przerośnięty nietoperz? Z jednej strony może z łatwością teraz wyeliminować potencjalnego szpiega, a z drugiej... A z drugiej wtedy musiałbym samodzielnie babrać się w eliksirach. Cóż, przynajmniej nie grozi mi taka fryzura. Choć nie jest powiedziane jak ja bym to odczuł. No dobrze, to Severusa zostawimy w spokoju... Na razie._

_Malfoy... Mój drogi Lucjusz. Mój najprzystojniejszy sługa... Sługa, który śmie być przystojniejszy ode mnie. Do tego ta gracja. Salazarze, za co? No, nie da się ukryć, że Lucjusz jest dość niekompetentnym sługą. Trzy lata temu z takim zapałem oddał mojego horkruksa w łapska Weasley'ówny. Mojego horkruksa, którego kazałem mu strzec jak oka w głowie. A teraz? Przecież ledwie miesiąc temu pozwolił temu szczeniakowi uciec... No naprawdę, czy w pełni wykwalifikowany czarodziej, jakim Lucjusz podobno jest pozwoliłby uciec piętnastolatkowi? Nawet to było dla niego zbyt trudne? No dobrze, zobaczmy._

Po raz kolejny piękne czarne pióro zbliżyło się do notesu, po czym zawisło bez ruchu. W końcu skoro Lord Voldemort ma władzę, to nie może pozwolić Lucjuszowi na majestatyczną śmierć, prawda? _Hmm... Czy dzisiaj przypadkiem nie ma bankietu w ministerstwie?_ Złośliwy uśmieszek wypłynął na wąskie wargi Czarnego Pana, gdy wpisywał „_Lucjusz Abraxas Malfoy, 20:00, rozbicie głowy_". Teraz wystarczyło tylko czekać...

* * *

Następnego dnia przy śniadaniu, na które oprócz eliksirów składały się płatki śniadaniowe w kształcie mrocznych znaków, przyleciała do niego sowa z Prorokiem. Jeden rzut oka na pierwszą stronę wywołał usatysfakcjonowany uśmieszek na twarzy Czarnego Pana. W szkarłatne oczy wręcz uderzył napis: „**Lord Malfoy martwy, ministerialne schody śmierci znów zbierają żniwo**", a w artykule widniała wiadomość o sensacyjnej śmierci jednego z najbogatszych czarodziejów Anglii, który idąc na bankiet w ministerstwie poślizgnął się na świeżo wypastowanych przez jakiegoś skrzata schodach i upadł tak niefortunnie, że rozbił sobie czaszkę. Ups... Głośny, mroczny śmiech rozbrzmiał w rezydencji.

_Dumbledore ty stary pryku, skoro ten zeszyt działa to czas na ciebie... Jak z tobą skończyć staruszku? Pewnie chciałbyś, by twoja śmierć była symbolem i ostrzeżeniem, prawda? Och, z przyjemnością spełnię tę prośbę. Ostrzeżemy cały świat przed mugolami dobrze?_

Z absolutnie złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy Lord Voldemort ponownie otworzył swój nowy notes, sięgnął po pióro i już miał coś napisać, gdy znikąd rozbrzmiał głos.

- Podoba ci się mój notes? – No, cóż reakcja Czarnego Pana była raczej oczywista. Błyskawiczny obrót i zielona smuga światła trafiająca w intruza... Choć, czy to coś można było nazwać intruzem? Wysoka, bardzo wysoka postać (umysł Voldemorta wzdragał się przed nazwaniem tego... czegoś człowiekiem, czy też określeniem tego poprzez jakąkolwiek płeć) o śnieżnej skórze, ubrana w czarne skórzane ciuchy, które kiedyś widział we wspomnieniach jakiegoś mugola.

- Czym jesteś? – zapytał względnie spokojnie, gdy postać nijak nie zareagowała na mordercze zaklęcie.

- Właścicielem notesu – uśmiechnął się złośliwie, uśmiechem, który zmroziłby krew każdemu człowiekowi. Tymczasem Voldemort tylko się uśmiechnął przerażająco. Chyba się dogadają...

* * *

- Więc mówisz, że ten notes zabije absolutnie każdego? – ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem zapytał Czarny Pan. Nie, żeby wcześniej tego nie podejrzewał, ale po tym świecie chodziły aż dwie osoby, które po prostu nie chciały grzecznie umrzeć.

- Tak, już to mówiłem. Każdego – odpowiedział Ryuk łapczywie gapiąc się na miskę z jabłkami na stole. Jego spojrzenie w końcu przyniosło efekty w postaci zirytowanego, acz przyzwalającego machnięcia dłonią w stronę miski.

- A więc dobrze, sprobujmy – mruknął do siebie, po czym nareszcie przyłożył pióro do notesu. „_Albus Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore, 18:00, udławienie się_". Złośliwy uśmieszek wypłynął na jego twarz. Teraz pozostaje tylko czekać na poranną gazetę.

* * *

- Ha! Udało się! – Radosny i pełen (mrocznej oczywiście) satysfakcji głos rozbrzmiał w Czarnym Dworze jak tylko jego właściciel spojrzał na Proroka Codziennego. Już z pierwszej strony straszyło zdjęcie starego pry... Znaczy Dumbledora, obecnie świętej pamięci, i wielki tytuł: „**Wielka szycha nie żyje! Mordercą – cytrynowy drops**".

Na wąskie, prawie nieistniejące wargi wypłynął złowieszczy uśmiech – więc teraz czas na jego nemezis. Czarodziej nie słuchając gadania shinigami pobiegł wręcz po swój cenny notesik i szybko zapisał „_Harry James Potter_". Na wszelki wypadek nie kombinował. Ten dzieciak tyle razy uniknął pewnej, jak by się wydawało, śmierci, że lepiej nie ryzykować.

Tak więc, radując się swym pewnym już zwycięstwem wrócił do czytania gazety.

* * *

Z samego rana Czarny Pan był w wspaniałym wręcz humorze. To dzisiaj, to dzisiaj... Dzisiaj cały świat się dowie, że Potty nie żyje... Wspaniały dzień. Mrocznego zadowolenia Lorda Voldemorta dopełniała tylko ta wspaniała burza z piorunami za oknem. Cudownie. Z usatysfakcjonowanym uśmieszkiem sięgnął po nowy numer Proroka i uśmiechnął się złośliwie widząc zdjęcie czarno-białe Pottera na pierwszej stronie. Uśmiech ten zbladł jednak na widok tytułu. „**Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył-By-Być-Bogatym. Dumbledore zostawia cały swój majątek Złotemu Chłopcu**".

- On miał zginąć – wysyczał w kierunku tej zmory, która się za nim pałętała i wyżerała mu jabłka.

- No cóż... Mówi ci coś tytuł „Chłopiec-Który-Nie-Chce-Do-Cholery-Umrzeć"?


End file.
